tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Proto Kirby
"excuse me blues clues isn't overrated it's fucking awesome" ~ Power Slav telling off Skullux. Power Slav, is a Generation II tagger on TF2Tags who is famous for absolutely fucking nothing. Seriously. He is probably one of the most boring people here. Style Power is a pretty calm guy. He tries not to get angry. But quite a bit, he gets angry. He makes his tags after things he's seen in his life. Or if he is looking at something at the time and goes "Hey, that would make a great tag!" This causes him to have taggers block often. History Power first posted on February 21st, 2016, under the name "Peridot" (He was a massive fan of the show Steven Universe, at the time, and that was his favorite character.) with the tag: "Is This The Krusty Krab. This submission, along the others he had made that in those two weeks, was received very positively, quickly exceeding 50 crits at the time. He was relatively unknown at the time. But his tags still got positive ratings. At one point in time, Power decided to leave the site. But no one would have probably cared, as he was a new tagger faggot. He returned in July of 2016 when the tagger "vulture_prime" joined. He gave himself a new name, "Outer Heaven" and started tagging again. But this was a short lived affair, as he left again. Power claimed to go on hiatus. But he didn't return to TF2tags until September of 2016. With some space jokes as Dos had recently added the Invasion effects. He changed his name again, to the name that you are probably most familiar with. "Smoky Quartz" after his current favorite Steven Universe character. He hit 1K Crits on November 29th, 2016. Celebrating with a Tag of the Steven Universe Extended theme. He hit 2 thousand crits on December 28th, 2016 and made an Orgin of Smoky Quartz tag to celebrate that. Power hit 3K crits on February 16th, 2017, 5 days before his one year anniversary. And revealed some facts about himself that weren't already known. On February 21st, he celebrated his 1 Year Anniversary on TF2tags, thanking a ton of taggers for supporting him. He reached 4K crits on February 27th. Again, thanking his fellow taggers. On March 14th, Power decided that enough was enough, and it was time to grow. He changed his name to "Poor Life Decisions" and made a whole new Rep Item. And on March 29th he changed it to Power Slav Relationships Power was quite unknown on TF2Tags during his early days, but as he posted more high quality tags, his popularity seemed to grow. Life tries to be nice to everyone, but his ADHD makes it hard for him, so he can be annoying to people. He tries to keep his anger in check, but years of bullying have had an effect on him, he keeps all of his anger bubbled inside. But he can be prone to outbursts. He hates confrontations. Power has many opinions on the generations. Power respects Generation 1, as it introduced the site, and the people who have stayed as they managed to not leave through all the shitstorms. Power has mixed feelings about Gen 2, despite being the Gen he first posted in. Makin' Bacon can be quite rude to him, but the two have seemingly become more friendly towards each other, sharing a love for the memes spawned from Revenge of the Sith. Blast is quite nice to him, and so is Fred Fuchs, Power is an honorary member of The Wahfia, and is in contact with Walumancer. Twelve Hour Respawn is also indifferent to him. Power most knows TF2tags through Generation 3, as it is the Generation that gave him majorship, and introduced him to most of his friends. Power at first hated vulture, adopting a very Jesse-like attitude to him, as his early tags were crap. But he eventually warmed up to him. Skullux was also nice, and PyroDillon, Power and Lazy met on the TF2 Steam Discussions where they both post often. Power, at the moment hates Generation 4 the most, as most of the taggers there have been Shitposters, and just bad taggers. Although he has warmed up to Mirror Kirbeh. Trivia * Power has had multiple diseases, most of them people probably don't even know. Like Impatigo, and EoE. * Power is a fan of Doctor Who, his favorite Doctor is the Eleventh. A fact that Dos jokingly threatened to ban him for. * Power grew up playing the Playstation 2 and the Game Boy Advance, this has given him a love of both Nintendo and Sony. * Power hates most anime, the only animes he likes are Dragon Ball Z, and Kirby: Right Back At Ya. * Power is a big Sonic fan, not as big as his young years, but still a fan of it, he has preordered the Sonic Mania Collectors Edition for PC. Category:Taggers